


Imagine dancing to Frank Sinatra in your kitchen wit Castiel.

by ayee_san



Series: Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my tumblr for more stuff not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Imagine dancing to Frank Sinatra in your kitchen wit Castiel.

> > _Some day, when I’m awfully low_
>> 
>> _When the world is cold_
>> 
>> _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_
>> 
>> _And the way you look tonight_
> 
>  “-you look tonight,” you sang along to the song coming from your phone as you added wine to the beef stroganoff you were making for the dinner. As time passed by, Castiel learned to taste not just the molecules of the food, but all the flavors. It made it more pleasurable to cook, or go out to restaurants, since you were not the only one eating.
>
>> _Yes, you’re lovely, with your smile so warm_
>> 
>> _And your cheeks so soft_
>> 
>> _There is nothing for me but to love you_
>> 
>> _And the way you look tonight_
> 
> Castiel’s hands sneaked up around your waist, and he pressed you tightly to his chest. You turned your head around, giving him a quick peck on the lips before turning your attention back to the dish.
> 
> “I am almost done, just five more minutes,” you said as you stirred the mix in front of you.
> 
> “Don’t worry, I enjoy watching you cook,” he said before kissing you on the neck and moving towards the cabinets to take out the cardboard plates. You bought the house that you currently live in about a month ago, and only now started moving in stuff, with the help of Sam and Dean of course. Most of your belongings were still in boxes, which scattered most of the house.
> 
> You turned the stove off, and was about the start serve the food when Castiel took your hand and started moving with you to the beat of the song.
>
>> _With each word your tenderness grows_
>> 
>> _Tearin’ my fear apart_
>> 
>> _And that laugh..wrinkles your nose_
>> 
>> _Touches my foolish heart_
> 
> You couldn’t stop laughing when he spun you around and dipped you. You stayed like that for a few seconds, his face centimeters from your as he looked you in the eyes with a smile. He held you tightly by your waist as he nuzzled his nose against yours, his eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of your hair; a mix between pomegranate and acai berry. He moved a string of hair that fell from your bun away from your face, before kissing you, slowly and gently. There was no rush. You didn’t have to wake up the next morning and get ready for a hunt, or stay up all night to finish the research. Now, you had all the time in the world, to do whatever you wanted, and not worry about anything else.
> 
> He brought you back up and pushed you against the counter, his hands in your hair and yours tugging on his gray t-shirt. Dinner could wait too.
>
>> Lovely … Never, never change
>> 
>> Keep that breathless charm

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for more stuff not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
